A New Day
by FireofSaturn
Summary: The X-Men's resident prankster makes his mark on the rest of the team. Please read, review and tell me how to improve. I hope you like it. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men...Never have...Never will. Dang!  
This is just a story I found in one of my old notebooks so I doubt it's that good. But you could always have a good laugh anyway.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A New Day  
  
It was the dawning of a new day in Westchester for a group of mutants known as the X-Men. It began like every other day...  
  
"BOBBY! Ya little snow cone, Ah'm gonna strangle tha daylights outta you when Ah find ya!"  
  
"Calm down Rogue," broke in the voice of the resident weather goddess. "What has Robert done this time?"  
  
"Aw Storm. Just look what that little rat did ta mah hair."  
  
"It does not look THAT bad Rogue. At least it matches your costume."  
  
"AARGH! I swear this is tha last prank that he'll eva play on me."  
  
"Don't sweat it darlin, green could be your colour."  
  
"Ah don't find this funny Logan. That rat put green dye in my shampoo and it ain't temporary! Ah've been tryin ta wash it out since 6AM."  
  
From around the corner of the kitchen came Hank McCoy a.k.a. the Beast....and he wasn't looking pleased. Actually, he wasn't looking at all like his usual bouncing blue self. Instead he wore a long hooded jacket and gloves.  
  
"By the goddess. Henry, why on earth would you wear such a ridiculous thing?"  
  
"It would seem, my dear Miss Munroe, that our young compatriot added a hair removing solution to my hair cleansing mixture."  
  
"Ya mean Drake put hair remover in your shampoo," came Wolverine's gruff translation.  
  
"It would seem so. Yes. Ah, Rogue, I see that I was not the only one to fall prey to our young Bobby's creative mind."  
  
"Mornin Chere. Love da new look. Green makes you look sexy, non?" commented Gambit as he entered the kitchen for his breakfast.  
  
"Don't get smart with me y'old swamp rat! I bet ya helped Drake put dye in my shampoo and hair remover in Hank's."  
  
"So dat snowball got you too, eh Bete? Next time ya should check de bottle like Remy. Gambit be too smart to fall for dat ole prank. Ya gotta get up early in the mornin to fool dis Cajun. Ain't dat right Stormy?"  
  
"For goodness sake Remy, do not call me that silly name! Perhaps next time you do call me that we shall see if lightning can strike twice."  
  
From upstairs came a young, and seemingly very angry teenage girl's scream.   
  
"NOOOO!! Not my stereo!"  
  
All five present X-Men raced upstairs to find Jubilee angrily pacing the perimeter of her room. Unsure of how to approach a female teenage mutant who could shoot fireworks from her hands they stood outside of her room trying to figure out what to do. It was eventually decided that since Logan was not only on fatherly terms with the girl but also had a healing factor he should be the one to enter the- as they had dubbed it whenever Jubilee got angry- "danger zone".  
  
"Jubilee? What happened ta your stereo kid?" asked the cautious Canadian.  
  
"He froze it! I can't believe that he just froze it. So, maybe I blasted it a few times, but that was by accident. What am I gonna do now? I've already brought it in for repairs more times than I can count and now what am I gonna tell the guy at the store? 'Oh, hi. Yeah it's me again. No, my stereo isn't fried this time...it was just encased in a giant block of ice.' That'd go over REAL smooth..."  
  
"Why don't ya just come downstairs and have some breakfast darlin. You can toast Icecube later if ya want."  
  
Together they walked out into the hall where the others were waiting. Jubilee had even calmed down drastically. Of course, that only lasted until...  
  
"Hank? What happened to you?" asked Jubilee when she saw his lack of blue fur.  
  
"It seems that--"  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!!!! You look like one of those hairless cats! HAHAHA!!" she cut him off.  
  
"I'll be in my lab..." stated Beast as he made a quick retreat to create a hair growth solution.  
  
"Ahem. None of you would have seen Robert today would you? Well, with the possible exception of Rogue..." asked Professor Xavier, the founder of the X-Men. Who had just come down this hall in his hoverchair. Which, in addition to it's normal yellow colouring, now had small pokemon figures glued to its surface and a banner trailing from the back which read "Pika-Pikachuuu!"  
  
"Unfortunately Professor, none of us have seen him this morning. Although he has definitely seen us," remarked Ororo. "Am I right to assume that it was he who decided to...accessorize...your chair?"  
  
"Indeed you are Ororo. I would very much like to have a word with him."  
  
"You'll probably have to get in line Chuck. So far he's frozen Jube's stereo, dyed Rogue's hair and removed Hank's. Jeannie and Cyke ain't even up yet...Who knows what he'd try to pull on One-eye," Logan stated.  
  
"Well you should all be more like Gambit. See. Bobby knows better than to try and pull someting like dat on dis Cajun boy," Remy added as he pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling. "Oh mon dieu! Now it's personal!"  
  
The cards which Remy had pulled from the pocket of his duster were not his usual ones, to say the least. Instead they were pink with suits of horses, pigs, sheep, and ducks. Gambit stormed off down the hall to his room to find his normal cards. Once he was out of sight the rest of the X-Men heard a loud *THUMP* from the direction of the room shared by Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers.  
  
"Oww. If I get my hands on Bobby...Where on earth would he get the idea to cover the floor with ice?" questioned Phoenix a.k.a. Jean Grey-Summers.  
  
"Morning Jean...why are you on the floor?" asked her husband, Cyclops, as he got out of bed.  
  
"WAIT! Scott don't!" she tried to warn him before he stepped on the floor.  
  
*Thud* "Oww..."  
  
It came too late.  
  
"I tried to warn you..." she chastised him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Their attention was drawn to the door by the sound of laughter. They looked up to see the faces of their friends and teammates.  
  
"Look at it this way Cyke; at least you landed on the one part of your body with its own built-in airbag," quirked the tough Canucklehead who took any chance he got to laugh at the team leader's expense.  
  
"Hardy-har-har. Just wait til I get up Wolverine," remarked Cyclops as he once again tried to get up, failing. This time he landed face down and his chin hit the ice HARD.  
  
"Hey guys! You miss me?" came the voice of today's "X-Men's Most Wanted".  
  
"Bobby Drake. Just tha person Ah wanted ta see."  
  
"Robert...perhaps we should give you the chance to explain your early morning pranks before you are pummeled into oblivion?" asked the Professor.  
  
"Not a chance Professor!" growled a very angry, very cold Cyclops...who, by the way, was still in his pajamas.  
  
At this the X-Men in the hall took off after Bobby, who had taken the Professor's hint and started running. Inside the mansion war cries and the screams of a very scared Iceman were heard.  
  
It was a new day in Westchester....and the beginning of a very long one for Bobby.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Like I said, it's just a story I found in an old notebook.  
  



End file.
